There exists a heightened concern and awareness of space objects (manmade and astronomical) within the space surveillance sector due to the increase in satellite launches by large telecommunications corporations and the International Space Station (ISS). Corporations are spending billions of dollars in launching satellites and need status information in monitoring the “health” of their assets. There is also an increased concern in asteroid/comet follow-up observations by the astronomical community. Large telescopes (e.g. SpaceWatch) are discovering hundreds of asteroids nightly, but need follow-up observations to consistently and accurately determine their orbital elements, especially those of Potentially Hazardous Asteroids (PHA).